


血食

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 啊十八g，啊十八g，接受不了的请注意绕道呜呜呜呜。兴趣使然的东西，反正我写的很开心，角色属于月亮ooc属于我。有我的自我理解和私设脑补还有私货，看了预警然后进来发现没法接受然后骂我的还是算了真的，求求了呜呜、……。
Kudos: 6





	血食

金属和金属交击的声音、苍蓝残响说话的声音、笑面说话的声音。塞尔玛看不见，所以听的很清楚——刀锋往磨刀石上面擦的铮响，他们在谈笑着从他身上的哪里开始切比较好。

这对话已经持续了好一段时间。

塞尔玛没想到那疯子已经疯到了不打算解释也不和他多话的程度，竟打算直接把他绑在这里切成一片一片就杀了——该死，他都说不清到底是自己知道的事情毫无价值还是对一个毫无逻辑可言的疯子来说毫无价值。他只是扭动起身体想要崩断捆住手脚的束缚，然而那不是普通的麻绳，饶是塞尔玛用上力气也挣脱不开。他的动作幅度太大，以至于椅子向侧边翻倒下去，塞尔玛的左侧肩膀狠狠地撞在水泥地面上、磕碰到散落的碎石的棱角，他咬了咬嘴里的布，发现也没法把手从缠绕着的绳索当中抽离出来，心里早就凉了大半，可哪个普通收尾人能从一个特色手里活下来呢，分部长也不可以，但他还是不甘、惧怕着他们真疯到不顾协会的影响，可又无奈地打心里觉得他们说不定其实比那还更加疯狂。

鞋底在粗糙的表面趿拉过的沙沙。有个人在他的面前蹲下来，抓住椅背把塞尔玛扶正，整个动作里掺杂了难以遏制的笑音，笑面那伙人标致到有些过分的调调像是攫住他心脏的催命符。他耷下脑袋，觉得一翻眼睛干脆晕到死去反而是好的，然而那帮人不知打了什么药或是什么别的玩意儿进来，直叫前额发热钝痛，嗓子也开始灼烧，吊着让塞尔玛没法强迫自己昏睡，想想，多半是吸了笑面的烟气，他多少还是明白一点的。

他说不出苍蓝残响到底要什么，那张清单他确实是做了、也确实是有了他自己的算计，但说到底……塞尔玛自认为是罪不至死的，可对方这架势的杀意也不是假的。算计了几十年，这时候才明白跟说不出逻辑的家伙算计无异于羊入虎口，也太过可笑。

他的一侧的裤腿被掀起来，往上卷到膝盖，冰冷的刀刃压上来，在塞尔玛的小腿上逡巡着、徘徊着，紧贴着他的皮肉但不割下去，却又确实存在着的摸不着的东西已经切伤了他，兴许是错觉吧，他的心脏大叫着狂跳起来。塞尔玛说不准他们要往哪里切，要是能说得出、倒也不会这样恐惧了，三个声音混在一起交头接耳，他的耳畔满是过分响亮的心跳，也讲不清对方到底是选中了什么部分，下意识地把精神都往腿脚上聚焦过去。

接着，毫不拖泥带水的，刀子划开他的腿腹，只一下便片去一大片皮肉。这莫过于往充气到了极致将要爆炸的气球上砍了一刀，以至于原本比起跌伤破皮也差不去多少的伤势剧烈地严重起来。塞尔玛的呼吸险些都要停了，整个人猛然地向后面倒去，撞在椅背上，然后往前蜷缩起来，脊椎撞在金属的楞上快要折断的钝痛和切伤的剧痛同时抓住了绷直的神经的末梢，让他像条脖子里被钉了铁钉的海鳗那样扭动。

粉末状的、气息样的东西从他的伤口里钻进去，在创面上抹开来，接触到空气的组织都是辛辣的跳动的锥痛，叫他脚尖绷紧着，整条腿都抖若筛糠，不得不被按实了才得继续。往后的每一刀就都像是割在了同一个位置，往边上划开，往内部挖出来，此后便飞快地变得麻木了。

起初，他们还会叫出来开到了第几刀，逐渐的声音就弱下去了，只剩下有人在吃着什么、还有切去皮肤的吱吱的响动。剖开的部分开始有些变成蚂蚁噬咬的感觉，有时候又突然尖锐起来，虽然感触不太真切，但过分清醒的头脑却擅自地补完了该有的痛。他出了很多汗，还有眼泪，浑身上下都在痒，可是没有手去抓。

就这样一直……可能是到了三百片吧，说不定已经五百片了的时候，塞尔玛感觉一条腿的末端陷入淤泥般地失去了连接的知觉。

那是不同于入肉的爽利的疼痛，没有太多痛楚，取而代之的是切割树皮一样的沙哑吨响，像是用指甲去擦黑板，刺耳的声音带出的是指尖被别到劈开的恐惧，听着叫塞尔玛的太阳穴也开始钝痛。这时候，他意识到自己的一条腿已经被削尽了，有模糊的白光投过蒙眼布闪进来，塞尔玛知道那是刀刃在什么灯下面反光的样子，揣测是到了晚上，但不知道是晚上的什么时候。一阵夜风卷走他身上渗出来的汗，塞尔玛宁可身体是麻木的，可他还是感觉到了瑟瑟的寒意，连带着创面也痉挛着剧痛起来，甚至于说，感觉到了被挑出来、悬挂着、摇晃的、截断的血管一根一根地贴在小腿骨上面——虽说骨头本不该存在知觉，然而他还是仿佛有了触感。或许是脑袋出了什么问题，或许是那里还有被剜去的肉，因为那些家伙还在擦着他的腿往下割去东西。塞尔玛仓皇地深吸了一口气，嘴里的布团向喉咙里陷进去，卡在他的舌根，压住嘴角的伤口，磨蹭着又干涩又刺挠地抓心，干脆把他的嘴直接撕开也要好些。这不至于让他窒息昏迷，却混了空气里浓度过分的血腥气，生出来快要翻开他胃袋的想要干呕的欲望。他们应该先一步剖开他的肚子把胃肠摘去的，塞尔玛闭上眼睛，但是眼珠子在眼睑下面炽热地跳动，胀痛着快要从眼眶里落出来，合着也不是，睁开也不是。

若是这时候停下，换条新腿也没什么大不了的。他忍不住咕哝起来，声音呛在喉咙里面只能呼噜呼噜地，塞尔玛连气都喘不过来、更不用说让那帮正忙着吃肉的家伙们意识到他想说些什么。他也想不出要说些什么，说不定他早就疯了，竟然对自己的一条腿无动于衷。塞尔玛听得出他们大啖没有芥末和酱油的刺身，毫无礼仪地发出过于响亮的咀嚼声音，混杂了骨骼崩碎的咔咔作响，生怕他不能察觉，甚至于凑近过来，银色的面具就算隔着遮挡塞尔玛也能看个轮廓，往他脸上吐出来熏人的烟。

塞尔玛的肩膀颤抖起来，他喘着、咬住布料，舌头下面却生出难以遏制的涎水，令他不得不往下吞咽，又很快意识到没有什么值得遮掩的，想放开牙关，又想干脆直接就这样闷晕过去，任由乱七八糟的黏糊糊的液体流了满脸。这种情况里，他还不如吃自己的肉呢，有什么不好的？

反正……想吃人肉——想吃他肉的人何其之多，塞尔玛心知肚明。二科三科的那些索命鬼应当是想吃他的肉的，说不定想要更粗野地将他生吞活剥，塞尔玛想象着原本手下那个冷静自制的二科科长徒手抓起肉片放入口中弄到满脸鲜血淋漓的样子，却不过是能想个大概。可能在和塞尔玛有过瓜葛的人里，不想生吞活剥了他的只有那女人罢了。连那个苍蓝混账，指不定也在兴致来了的时候品过一口两口，说到底，谁还不是个披着人皮又吃人的茹毛饮血的怪物，然而他自觉自己的肉不够好吃罢了。

这个……疯子……。

除了反复咀嚼这句话外，塞尔玛想不到什么别的支撑着继续下去的想法了。

然后，在他差不多念叨了十数遍的时候，嘴里塞着的东西被撤去了。

塞尔玛反应了两秒，在意识到自己能够说话之前，先伸出舌头来舔舐着嘴角，那里被勒到起了不少肉刺，皮肤也尽被磨破了，舔上去又咸又腥又酸又痒，倒不太疼。呼吸难得走得顺畅了片刻，他下意识便呕出酸水来，唾到脚边的地上，发出兽类喘气的嘶吼一样的声音。

当苍蓝残响提到后巷的深宵的时候，蒙眼的布也被解了开来。他觉得自己的脑袋大概也是快感觉不到疼了，但想动弹一下脚却还是往外溢出生理性的眼泪，让面前的那些家伙看着一直笑。看不太清楚，塞尔玛转了转眼珠，眯缝着然后瞪大了眼睛，仍然没法聚焦得清楚，大抵是那些烟气遮住了吧，像是有双看不见的手要把他的眼珠扣出来的涩麻、令他止不住的流泪，于是就不去仔细看了，只是往模糊的蓝白色影子那里瞪着。

——混账疯子。

真是恐怖，他竟然还能说出来成句子有逻辑的话，能反驳、能质问，明明脑袋里什么都不剩下了，就好像那些话其实压根不需要脑子也能说出来似的。

塞尔玛起初还抱着能够协商退让的想法，但最终还是意识到和一个满口歪理的疯子是无法交流的，就算他也变成了疯子也无法和那家伙交流，对方或许从一开始只是想看他卑躬屈膝然后嘲笑塞尔玛毫无尊严的模样。视野再次被剥夺了，笑面们把他的咒骂堵了回去，掐住塞尔玛的肩膀按紧在椅背上，准备拿他大卸八块。

那原本负责切肉的家伙抬起刀来，塞尔玛感觉到刀尖蹭着了他眉毛上面，接着就是一阵很快入肉的声音，从左边到右边地，横贯额头剌了一刀，开到半路他才开始觉得疼，那一刀却不够深，甚至于皮肉翻开还渗不出什么血珠来。他们就止了笑，使劲往下把割肉的刀刻进去，快要在塞尔玛的头骨上都划开痕迹一样地，一直剖到看见骨头，削下来一整条额前的肉，用刀尖挑着利落地切下来，造出个看着入骨的可怖槽痕，但这其实是个除了止不下淌血、可也带不来什么性命之苦的伤——他们自然不会把塞尔玛的血放个干净，也不可能就这样把刀子捅进他的脑袋里面。厚重的带着温度的血顺着他的额头慢吞吞地滚，混了眼泪又融不在一起，黏糊糊地倒很快就铺了塞尔玛满脸，最后全掉到他嘴唇上嘴里面喉咙当中，顺着脸颊往衣领下边流，让他身上更加湿热起来，颤抖着的脑仁也仿佛要从那道口子当中溢出来。

笑面嚷嚷着这才算是出点血祭天了，然而哪有割了一千多刀才说要祭天的道理，不过是这群家伙想玩点花样的理由罢了。而这群人自己，很快也要变成另一处虎穴里的血食。

要是他……是他来算计，这些代为掌刀的人也应当得消失到无影无踪的，最好是连一点痕迹都不留下地被抹掉，做的比清道夫还干净——管他们有多好用，有些事情还不如一开始就不知道才好。这方面来说，不过是先死后死的区别罢了。

死在后巷的深宵，悄无声息、连尸体都不能留下，杀了他的人也被尽数赶进图书馆，多半最后也不能活着出来了吧。还真是够狼狈，塞尔玛迷糊地想着，悲哀一时涌上来竟盖过了些痛楚。苟且地爬到了分部长的位置，到头来还是就轻易地死了，跟个畏首畏尾的耗子一样，只可惜他笑不出来。

——但愿不要到了第一万刀割下去，他还没有咽气。


End file.
